Installation of a set-top box (STB) involves a field technician (e.g., associated with a company providing television services) performing a manual radio frequency (RF) health check of the STB with a meter (e.g., prior to installing the STB), and performing a manual initialization of the STB (e.g., the field technician causes the STB to provide an initialization (INIT) message to one or more servers associated with the company). After manual initialization of the STB, the field technician manually causes the STB to provide an activation message (e.g., to activate the STB) to the one or more servers associated with the company. The field technician manually reviews visual indicators provided to the STB during the installation process, and manually checks channels provided to the STB to confirm channel entitlements. The field technician also manually checks applications associated with the STB (e.g., video on demand (VOD), an electronic program guide (EPG), digital video recorder (DVR) functionality, etc.) to ensure that the applications are functioning correctly.
Such a manual STB installation process is time consuming, costly, and susceptible to human errors. Furthermore, human errors introduced during the STB installation process may cause the STB to not function correctly in the future, which may require the field technician to return to the customer's premises and correct the errors.